Chapter 3 (2018 manga)
:For the third chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 3 (2015 manga).'' The third chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on January 20th, 2019.Chapter 3 Online Summary The first part of the chapter covers the second half of "The Emerald Forest", with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long continuing their fight against the Ursai. Meanwhile, Pyrrha Nikos helps Jaune Arc unlock his Aura. The next section covers "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", with Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee having a hard time getting along after they defeat the sleuth of Ursai. The final section covers the first half of "Players and Pieces", as Ruby reunites with her sister and meets many people at the Abandon Ruins. Then they encounter the Death Stalker that Jaune and Pyrrha faced. In the end, Weiss saves Ruby from the Death Stalker and they finally accept each other as partners. Characters Trivia *The third chapter covers the second part of "The Emerald Forest", "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", and the first part of "Players and Pieces". *In the chapter, the temple is referred to as the Abandoned Ruins instead of the Abandoned Temple. *While the chapter follows the two-and-a-half episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs and cut in several key ways. **The scene where Yang asks an Ursa if it has seen her sister anywhere before fighting it was cut. **The scene where Yang activates her Semblance and beats up an Ursa for slicing off a strand of her hair is cut. **Yang defeats the two Ursai off panel without any assistance from Blake. **Blake and Yang's fight against a few other Usai was extended. **Pyrrha does not tell Jaune to close his eyes when she was unlocking his Aura. **Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's Aura by simply touching his face instead of having to touch his face and his chest at the same time. **Pyrrha explains the concept of Aura to Jaune after she unlocks his Aura instead of before unlocking Jaune's Aura. ***Pyrrha stating that Dust is a gift from the gods and Semblances are the flame of potential for living beings was not mentioned in the show. ***She never mentions that the Grimm lack souls and cannot produce their own Aura to protect themselves. **Ren's fight against the King Taijitu was cut. **The scene where Ren meets Nora after he defeats the King Taijitu is cut. **Ruby and Weiss manage to defeat the pack of Grimm without retreating. **Ruby and Weiss' argument is cut short. **Ruby does not use her weapon to cut down a nearby tree in frustration towards Weiss' attitude. **Glynda does not comment about Ren and Nora being paired up. She instead comments about Yang and Blake and states that they are the polar opposite, but that they can get along. ***Glynda states that she feels sorry for Pyrrha being paired up with Jaune instead of feeling sorry for Ren being paired with Nora. ***She asks Ozpin if he is concerned about Ruby, but Ozpin does not give her a full answer, which was never featured in the show. **An Ursa gives Nora a ride to the Abandon Ruins until it dies of exhaustion instead of simply being defeated by Nora. **Ren is not too exhausted or breathless after he and Nora defeat an Ursa off a panel. **The scene where Nora claims a Relic was cut. **The scene where Ruby and Weiss hitch a ride on the Nevermore iwas not shown. ***Ruby and Weiss fall at the same time after hitching a ride on a Nevermore instead of dropping out separately. **Ruby accidentally bumps into Jaune while falling from the sky as Ruby was trying to do a perfect landing strategy, and they land in the Abandoned Ruins instead of landing in the tree. **Jaune does not catch Weiss while they fall from the sky. **Yang does not throw a tantrum at Nora's antics. **Jaune and Pyrrha's encounter with a Death Stalker in the cave is not shown. Instead, Pyrrha mentions this to Ruby and Weiss. **Ruby was paralyzed by fear when facing the Death Stalker after she is unable to break its armor instead of having Ruby's cloak pinned by one of Nevermore's feathers. **A Nevermore does not assist the Death Stalker against Team RWBY and Team JNPR. **Weiss freezes the Death Stalker's entire body instead of freezing its tail. **Weiss does not criticize Ruby's personality instead she extend by her hand and asks her aren't their partners as she helps her up as Ruby agreed they are. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves **Battle Pages/Yang and Blake vs. Ursai **Battle Pages/Nora and Ren vs. Ursa Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 3 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Yang successful defeat an Ursa.png|Yang defeats an Ursa. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura.png|Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Blake defeats an Ursa.png|Blake defeats an Ursa. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda observe the student's pair up.png|Ozpin and Glynda observe the student's pair up during the Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Nora riding on an Ursa.png|Ren and Nora arrive at the Abandon Ruins. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss finally accept each other as partners.png|Ruby and Weiss finally accept each other as partners. References Category:Manga Chapters